myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Zombies
The Light Zombies, also known as Hand 'n' Light Zombie Deck is an anti-meta building Zombie Deck, which combines the engine of LIGHT anti-metas and Zombies. Also use some cards from hands like Effect Veiler and Honest. Playing Style One of the best cards here is Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, since it also a Zombie and LIGHT. To make it more useable, drop 3 Zombie Master & 3 Zombie World into the Deck, since then you can use Paladin's effect. Drop 1 Terraforming too since here you will need the Zombie World. It combines with 2 Honest (you can Special Summon it from Graveyard, then add it to your hand by its effect), 1 Mezuki & 1 Plaguespreader Zombie, and 3 Goblin Zombie to fill your hand. If you want, you can use Pyramid Turtle instead of Goblin Zombies. From here it it will be the new conception. Effect Veiler is used by players, but they use only 1, or just in side, not in Main Deck. In this build you can use bravely 3 since you can always use it. You can use its negating effect, you can use it as a tuner, and you can also use it with Zombie Master - Zombie World combo by sending it to the grave (or even by its effect), then Special Summon it, and Synchro Summon. Thunder King Rai-Oh is also a new in this concept, but its a LIGHT beatstick which can negate a Special Summon. However, sometimes its search-disabling can be irritating (especially with Goblin Zombie). Spells are the usual, except Hand Destruction. It's a useable card in this build, since you can discard almost all creatures then Special Summon it from the Graveyard - and it's not helps your opponent's Dark World/Fabled deck. In this build I prefer i like chicken Smashing Ground since Stardust Dragon is not a problem for this deck: Thunder King can negate it, or Book of Life if its effect was activated. Traps are usual too, 2 Dust Tornado is for safe to destroy cards like Royal Oppression or Set Mirror/Dim.Prison/etc. Recommended Cards by Sheodon Monsters *Paladin of the Cursed Dragon *Malevolent Mech - Goku-En *Goblin Zombie *Pyramid Turtle *Zombie Master *Mezuki *Plaguespreader Zombie *Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Honest *Effect Veiler *Sangan *Morphing Jar Spells *Zombie World *Book of Life *Hand Destruction *Smashing Ground *Book of Moon *Mystical Space Typhoon *Dark Hole *Monster Reborn *Terraforming *Lightning Vortex *Cold Wave *Shrink *Foolish Burial *Mind Control *Allure of Darkness *Veil of Darkness Traps *Bottomless Trap Hole *Mirror Force *Torrential Tribute *Dust Tornado *Trap Stun *Dark Bribe *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Warning *Trap Stun Synchros *Ally of Justice - Catastor *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Archfiend Zombie Skull *Armory Arm *Black Rose Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Colossal Fighter *Goyo Guardian *Doomkaiser Dragon *Magical Android *Revived King Ha Des *Stardust Dragon *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Mist Wurm Weaknesses However, this deck has some weaknesses, especially against Decks like X-Saber (TCG Only) or Blackwings, which has bigger possibility to swarm the field. It also has some weaknesses against Zombie decks since you also helps your opponent with your cards. Cards (even in Side Decks) like D.D. Crow or Dimensional Fissure can also kill the Deck, but cards like Burial from the Different Dimension can resolve this problem. Don't forget to build your side Deck against the today's meta.